Angel's Twilight
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Las sacred beast y humanos conviven juntos... Un angel y un dragon de ojos zafiros en busca de su destino... Un angel con un destino del olvido... Un dragon con un gran corazon... El amor buscara triunfar incluso en las cenizas del tiempo... yaoi
1. Prologo: Un encuentro con un angel

****

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, sino creen que estaria escribiendo fanfics en español para empezar

****

Advertencia:

Esta historia es un tipo UA o universo alterno... Se aclara relaciones Yaoi y slash en futuros capitulos... Concretamente este fanfic seria la precuela de Angel's Revenge pero la lectura de la misma no es necesaria... en cambio esta seria necesaria para la total comprension de aquella.

Las parejas de este fanfic para los lectores de angel's revenge ya las conocen... Pero aclarare las principales de nuevo y son:

Kai x Takao  
Seiryu x Suzaku (Dragoon x Dranzer)  
Rei x Max  
Byakko x Genbu (Drigger x Draciel)

****

Agradecimientos:

A los lectores de Revenge que me han hecho empezar la precuela y me han apoyado mucho en este tiempo de grandes cambios en mi vida... Ahora con los ultimos capis deberan estar mas atentos y con la precuela podra entender mas... Ademas esto ayudara a entender el final de revenge

Cancion: Save Me de Remy Zero 

____________________________*~=+=~*____________________________

__

I feel my wings have broken   
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken   
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawlin round and round and round  
  
Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you  


Siento que mis alas se han roto  
En tus manos  
Siento las palabras no dichas  
Adentro  
Cuando jalan  
Y te daría todo lo que quieras  
Eras todo lo que yo quería  
Todos mis sueños están derrumbándose  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose  
  
Alguien sálveme  
Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
Vamos  
He estado esperando por ti  


________________________________________________________________

****

ANGEL'S TWILIGHT  
Prologo:  
_Un encuentro con un angel _  
________________________________________________________________  


~tin~

Papa... Mama... Jing... Ojii-san...

~snif~

__

Estoy en soledad...

No quiero estar en soledad...

Ese sonido...

__

Alguien se acerca... ¿Un conejo?

~Splash~

¡_Ayuda!_

~Plaft~

__

Eso rojo sale de mi... Tengo miedo... Las aguas me rodean...

'Sujetate de mi'

__

¿Quien?... ¿De quien son estos brazos?... Me hacen sentir mejor...

'No te sueltes'

__

No se quien seas, pero no quiero alejarme de ti...

'Ya casi salimos de el rio'

__

Me carga en su espalda, es muy amable... Tiene una espalda calida tambien...

~rash~

'Estas bien'

__

Arigato quiero decir pero las palabras no salen de mi boca... Que hermosos ojos... No puedo mantener los mios abiertos... Me falta el aire

'¡Te estas ahogando!'

__

Siento algo sobre mi boca... siento un calido aliento de mi boca... Es un soplo de vida entrando en mi ser... Empiezo a toser y no puedo evitarlo... No yo quiero seguir sintiendo esa sensacion...

'¡Escupe!'

__

Agua ha salido de mi boca... Arigato... _Digo a ese hermoso par de ojos..._

'¿Que haces?'

__

Solo quiero volverlo a sentir... Acerco mi boca a la de ese chico de ojos color rojo atardecer... Mi angel salvador...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Takano? 

"Un hombre mayor aparece y observa a los dos pequeños besandose entre los verdes pastos de la orilla del rio totalmente empapados... El chico de ojos ruby tenia los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a la figura un poco mas joven que el besarlo... El rostro se separo y unos hermosos ojos zafiros brillaron"

- ¿Quien eres que te atreves a besar a Takano? -Al escuchar la voz el niño de ojos ruby se levanto y salio corriendo-

- ¡Niña extraña me metistes en problemas!

"Takano parpadeo inocentemente y observo que de el hombro de su kimono salia un poco de sangre y que su cabello estaba desarreglado... El hombre mayor se acerco y reviso a Takano"

- Ojii-san... ¿En serio parezco niña? -dijo señalandose- Soy niño

- Takano... Debere explicarte por que vistes asi cuando lleguemos a casa... Todos te buscan...

- Ojii-san eso que yo y el otro niño haciamos... Me gusto mucho -Takano sonrio sorprendiendo a el hombre mayor-

- Tus padres estaran felices...

"Takano asintio y se quizo colocar el tocado haciendo que su cabello se soltara... Takano tenia ocho años apenas y era miembro de una familia misteriosa y prestigiada en los circulos de magia de Japon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Pat~

Me ira mal... Ese tonto conejo... _Al menos el arco no se rompio..._

*Arigato*

__

Por que pienso ahora en eso... ¿Que siento en mis mejillas..?

*Mi angel salvador*

__

Tenia lindos ojos esa niña... ¿¡Que pienso!?

*Arigato... Mi angel salvador...*

__

Es la primera vez que hacia eso de auxiliar... Pero me gusto... Y cuando se acerco... ¿Uh? ¿Mi corazon se acelera?

~ZAZ~

¡Maldita piedra!... _Aunque no se por que pienso eso y siento mi rostro arder..._

'Kai te he dicho que no maldigas'

__

¡Rayos! Papa me atrapo...

'¿Por que estas empapado?'

__

No me creera lo de la niña de ojos de zafiro... Me resbale... _Digo y papa se va de espaldas... Es increible de parte mia que sea descuidado... Pero ahora que tengo a esa niña en mi mente creo que sera mas usual... Tenia cabellos suaves... ahh en que estoy pensando..._

*Arigato*

En un hermoso par de zafiros... Esa es la respuesta... Un bello angel azulado...

'Kai hijo, creo que tienes fiebre, estas rojo'

__

No me gusta el rumbo de esto... ¿En serio?... _Papa me carga y me lleva a la aldea... Se ve preocupado..._

*Arigato... Mi angel salvador*

__

Estoy sonriendo estupidamente... ¿Que significara?

*Mi angel Salvador...*

________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: El angel y el dragon de ojos zafiros  
________________________________________________________________

__

I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin round and round and round  
All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawlin' round and round and round  
  
Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I dont' care how you do it  
Just save me, save me  
I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save me, save   
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you

Veo que el mundo se ha incorporado en tu corazón  
Siento las olas estrellándose en el interior  
Y me jalan   
Y te daría todo lo que quieras  
Eras todo lo que yo quería  
Todos mis sueños se han derrumbado  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose  
Todos mis sueños están en la tierra  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose  
  
Alguien sálveme  
Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
He hecho que todo este mundo brille para ti  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
Vamos  
Sigo esperando por ti

____________________________*~=+=~*____________________________

Arashi: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Angel's Revenge y Angel's Twilight y muchas gracias... Pueden creer que reescribi este capi 7 veces hoy y habia escrito 16 veces antes ^^U


	2. Capitulo 1: El angel y el dragon de ojos...

****

Disclaimer: Beyblade no pertence, si asi fuera creanme, la serie no seria para niños

**

**

Re-reviews:

****

Oro Makoto:  
bueno quize terminar y subir este primero ^^... nos vemos en revenge ^O^ y grax por tu apoyo *______*...

****

Saya:  
^-^ grax sis... pasado presente y futuro muahahaha @_@ donde quedo el preterito y copreterito... ejem eso ni al caso ^_^U thanx de nuevo y me vas a matar muahahahahaha

****

Tsubasa Winner:   
Pobre Kai, no podra sacarse a Takao de su mente XD.... y grax por tus reviews... espero que continues los tuyos, aunque ahi tengo unos abandonados y los lectores pidiendomelos @_@... bueno en el capi 2 empezara lo bueno @.@... esto realmente solo son introducciones ^_^

****

Aclaraciones:

Takao = Takano

Hitoshi = Jing

Dragoon usara su nombre original que es Seiryu

ahora con el fic ^O^!!! ^^V see yaa!!!...

___________________________+~*~+___________________________

__

Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Was a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart

Bajo un cielo de amantes  
Voy a estar contigo  
Y nadie va a estar alrededor  
Si piensas que no caerás  
Bien, simplemente espera  
Hasta que el sol se ponga

Bajo la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella  
Hay un sentimiento mágico - tan bueno  
Robará tu corazón esta noche

Puedes tratar de resistir  
Intentar esconderte de mi beso  
Pero tu sabes  
Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Profundo en la oscuridad  
Entregarás tu corazón  
Pero tu sabes  
Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
No, no puedes lucharla  
Va a llegar a tu corazón

No hay escape del amor  
Era una suave brisa  
Los tejidos es el hechizo en tu corazón

___________________________________________________________________________

****

ANGEL'S TWILIGHT  
Capitulo 1:  
_El angel y el dragon de ojos zafiros_  
___________________________________________________________________________

"Takano cambiaba sus ropas y observaba el atardecer por la ventana... Se coloco el kimono blanco con decoraciones brillantes en azul nocturno... Se recogio el pelo en un chongo alto y se puso un tocado con el grabado de un dragon... Se levanto y camino hacia una pared donde una katana brillaba... Vio los grabados y sonrio... El recuerdo de el chico de ojos ruby lo hizo sonreir... Takano hizo una reverencia a la espada"

- ¿Takano? -Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules dijo-

- Oka-san... -Takano volteo y corrio abrazandose al kimono de su madre-

- Takano... Tenemos una sorpresa... -Takano parpadeo y sus ojos se iluminaron-

- ¡JING! -Takano salio corriendo-

- Que niño... -dijo un hombre entre sombras-

- Recuerda amor, que Takano de ahora en adelante debera ser tratado como miembro femenino fuera de las paredes de los cinco templos y en presencia de ajenos... -El padre de Takano salio de entre sombras vestido con un traje de samurai en color gris y azul-

- Lo se... El abuelo ya le explico a Jing... Pero aun no se lo ha explicado a Takano

- Es que se peleo con la abuela y terminaron en duelo -ambos adultos tenian una gota en la cabeza- Por cierto debes cambiarte para la ceremonia... -El hombre asintio-

"Takano mientras llegaba a los jardines... Desde una de las sombras de las paredes un niño de 12 años salio, vestia un traje negro de ninja con la insignia de un tigre en la frente... Takano empezo a llorar de alegria y corrio hacia el niño... Ambos se abrazaron y el mayor levanto al otro elevandolo en el aire"

- ¡Hermano!... ¡Jing!

- ¡¡Takano!! estas mas grande -De pronto ambos niños pararon cuando cayeron entre el lecho de flores-

- Hermano, me alegro que estes aqui...

- Siempre te protegere como tu sombra Takano... -Takano asintio- Por cierto... Me entere que te perdiste en el bosque fuera de el templo...

- Es que vi una ave color rojo muy hermosa... Tenia manchas amarillas... Sus alas tenian plumas que lucian como petalos al caer y desaparecian en chispas de fuego... -Jing se sorprendio- Estaba entonces haciendo ikebana con las flores y cuando la mire... Senti que debia correr y encontrarla... Era como si algo me dijera que era lo correcto seguirlo... y luego conoci a ese angel de ojos rojos... -Takano dijo y llevo sus manos a sus labios- El abuelo me dijo que fue un beso lo que haciamos...

- ¿Que...? ¿Que dijiste Takano?... ¡¿Quien te beso?! aun no tienes edad... -Jing tenia los ojos con un llama de furia en su interior- Dime ¿Acaso te lastimo?... ¿Acaso te hizo llorar?

- Me hizo sentirme feliz... -Takano se abrazo a si mismo- me hizo sentir que no estaba solo...

- Takano...

- Te extrañe mucho Jing... Extrañe mucho a mama y papa... El abuelo siempre me hacia sonreir... Pero volvia a sentirme solo... Pero la espalda de ese niño...

- Sera tu destino... -Jing murmuro-

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Nada... Vamos adentro... Pronto comenzara la ceremonia... Eso me recuerda...

- ¿Que cosa?

- Tairen -Takano de pronto miro algo saltar de el techo de gran tamaño pero cuando aterrizo cerca era un cachorro grisaceo- El es Tairen mi espiritu guardian... Lo viste cuando tenias cuatro años... Asi que es logico que no lo recuerdes...

"Takano se sento sobre sus tobillos y acaricio al felino... Tairen maullo tienamente y encantado por las caricias... De pronto empezo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces en el cielo... Jing y Takano miraron al cielo... Tairen salto al hombro de Jing y observo el espectaculo tambien... Ambos niños corrieron adentro de el templo... ambos padres los vieron entrar hablando de las luces... Pronto empezaria la ceremonia donde Takano llevaria sobre sus hombros el destino de su familia"

*Takano... Hikari no kagenie*

"Takano parpadeo momentaneamente y despues continuo su camino... Creia haber escuchado una voz extraña... Se acerco a su abuelo y abuela... Su abuela tomo su mano y se lo llevo a una habitacion especial... Ahi lo terminaban de preparar... Sus ojos zafiros se nublaron momentaneamente y visualizo un hermosos dragon azul... Ojos azules y brillantes... Truenos se escuchaban... De pronto la voz de su abuela lo sacod e sus pensamientos y continuaron"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kai estaba sentado en la ventana de su casa... Su madre cordinaba la cena... Su padre revisaba las armas y se las mostraba a sus tios que habian venido de visita... Tenian una casa grande y terrenos amplios donde habia unos ajrdines y manantiales.... Los campos de siembra estaban a medio kilometro... La aldea que su familia habia fundado era de las mas prosperas... Kai a pesar de la felicidad de el pueblo, de su familia, de su pocision social y todo... Se sentia vacio... De pronto recordo a la niña extraña que habia caido al rio... Y comod espues de probar sus labios cuando la auxilio esta habia tocado sus labios con los de ella"

- Era un niña extraña y linda... -Kai parpadeo y sacudio su rostro- ¿Que es eso? -Kai miro la lluvia de estrellas caer- Me recuerda a... Extraño dia... -Kai cerro los ojos-

"En su mente veia a Takano sonriendole con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el agua escurriendo por su cabello... su hermoso kimono y recordo la mancha de sangre en su hombro... Recordo cada gesto como si Takano estuviera a su aldo y Kai trataba de entender por que recordaba a Takano tanto"

- Kai-chan supe que no atrapaste nada... y que te caiste al rio...

- ... -Kai levanto una mano frente a su tia- Tia Yasashii dile a papa que ire al establo quieres...

- Pasa algo... Estas muy extraño -dijo una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos con cara infantil- No quelles a tu tia -la mujer estaba en SD con cascadas en los ojos-

- tu sabes que eres mi tia favorita... No llores, ya tuve con esa niña por hoy... -De pronto Kai se arrepintio-

- ¡Hanyah! -Yasashii sonrio y tenia corazones flechados alrededor- Estas entrando a la adolescencia

- Me desaparezco... -Kai salio corriendo y Yasashii sonrio con rostro comprensivo-

- Es un dia extraño por que un angel habra esta noche de despertar... Segun dicen los monjes de el templo Togakushi

"Kai llego al establo pero no entro... Se fue pasandolo de largo... Llego hasta una loma y se acosto observando el misterioso templo en la lejania... Su corazon empezo a latir apresurado... Entonces vislumbro algo en el cielo y sonrio... Kai se rindio y dejo que su mente divagara y dibujara entre estrellas aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros que parecian caidos de el cielo nocturno y que brillaban como las estrellas... En el hombro de Kai una ave rojiza aterrizo, tenia alas largas y delagadas, una cola larga y en el pecho color amarillo y una cresta roja... Kai la miro y sonrio debilmente"

- Sabes Asuka... Hoy vi un angel... -El ave rojiza movio su cabeza- El proximo mes iremos a palacio... debo cumplir con una estupida tradicion... -Kai se levanto- fue una hermosa lluvia de estrellas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Takano estaba enmedio de un circulo a plena luz de luna... Enfrente estaba un dragon joven y de color azul... Takano lo reconocio inmediatamente mientras el dragon miraba inseguro... Se quedo mirando la figura pequeña frente a el... Era acaso un niña... Una niña le daria cuerpo fisico en ese mundo... El dragon dudaba seriamente de que su padre y el de la niña estuvieran sanos mentalmente"

- _Como es que esta pequeña sera la proxima luz de las sombras... Y mi portadora y protegida... Es imposible..._ ¿Quien eres?

- Soy Kagenie Takano... Segundo hijo de Kagenie Taiyou y Yusuki -Dragon tenia ojos de sorpresa-

- ¿Hijo?

- aja... -Takano contesto infantilmente y el dragon comprendio cuando vio esos ojos zafiros-

- Soy Seiryu... -El dragon hizo una reverencia y Takano observo ojos color zafiros brillantes-

- Tienes lindos ojos... -Takano dijo y Seiryu sintio su corazon llenarse de alegria-

"Jing observaba desde las sombras y atras un tigre grisaceo lo acompañaba... Takano levanto su mano y Seiryu elevo al pequeño y lo rodeo... De pronto un resplandor brotaba de forma vertical... Takano toco tierra y unas alas de dragon azul oscuro estaban en su espalda... Estas desaparecieron y o que pareciera una serpiente en su cuello era realmente una miniatura de un dragon oriental color azul"

- Seiryu... Ryo -Takano dijo y Seiryu asintio para despues descansar en los hombros de Takano-

- Tienes un gran corazon... -Takano escucho murmurar a Seiryu y despues se unia a la tierra de los sueños donde ya estaba Ryo-

"Jing y elr esto de su familia se acercaba... Mientras el padre de Takano miraba un hombre oculto entre sombras... Este volteo y observo a Taiyou... Sabia Taiyou quien era ese hombre, al fin y al cabo ambos eran padres... Una ultima estrella fugaz surco la noche sellando la union de el espiritu de Seiryu con el alma de Takano"

Monte Kouya...

"Dos gemelos de pelo aguamarina observaban el cielo... Ambos estaban con dos cachorros tipo lobos... Uno blanco y otro negro... Uno tenia el cabello hasta la media espalda y el otro abajo de la cintura"

- Zeo ha llegado la hora -dijo el de pelo mas corto-

- Es hora de reunirnos.. -Dijo al otro y ambos entraron-

Templo Mitsumine...

"Un chico pelirojo y un chico peliblanco un poco mayor y de ojos celestes ambos... Estaban sobre el techod e el templo mirando al cielo... En el estomago de el pelirojo un cachorrod e lobo griss oji-verde dormia y un cachorro blanco rojo con blanco estaba sentado, a pesar de su apariencia lobezna tenia orejas como de zorro"

- Yuki no estas rpeocupado... -dijo el pelirojo-

- No... Siento que todo estara bien... -dijo el peli-blanco-

Templo Ise...

"Una niña y un niño en kimonos veian el cielo... Ambos sentian la llamada mientras estaban sentados en un arbol... Pronto los siete guardianes estarian ocupando su luagr alrededor de el hikari no kagenie... La pequeña sonrio... Podian engañar a los demas con su edad pero su poder era otra cosa... Una pequeña avecilla blanca con plumas rojas en la orilla de sus alas estaba en su hombro, en el hombro de el niño estaba una ave de color plata con plumas verdes en sus alas... Ambos sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente"

- Kaze el nuevo hikari no kagenie... sientes su poder...

- Si Fuu... -Fuu sonrio y giro para saltar desde la rama y aterrizar suavemente en el pasto-

- Vamos Kaze...

- Si... -Kaze siguio a su hermana sonriendo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siete semanas despues... Templo Togakushi...

"Takano veia como sus cosas eran terminadas de ser enviadas al templo donde residiria la mayor parte de el tiempo... Le habian explicado que por ser quien era, debian tomar las maximas precauciones... Asi que su identidad real habia sido ocultada adquiriendo la identidad de una mujer... para el mundo exterior... La espada que cargaba en su espalda representaba la inclinacion de su sangre a ser Kagenie de vida... Su hermano ya casi no aparecia mas que rara vez frente a las demas personas... Ahora que era su sombra guardian, quien lo veia mas era el... Takano sabia que todo lo comprenderia con el tiempo... si embargo habia otro espiritu que aun no comprendia por que estaba ahi"

- _Takano ha aceptado su cargo siendo tan pequeño... Yo en cambio llevo un siglo de vida y estoy aqui dudoso aun... Por que si yo me sacrificare por la paz del reino de la tormenta tengo que forjar un lazo espiritual... ¿Es para volverme mas fuerte?..._ -Takano volteo y sonrio a Seiryu- _Acaso es para... _-Seiryu se deslizo y subio a los hombro de Takano-

- Vamos sonrie... Es un bello dia Ryo... -Takano dio un paso y se topo con seis miradas exactamente- ¿Quien son ustedes? -se dio cuenta que todos vestian aprecido a su hermano-

"Los gemelos, el pelirojo y el peliblanco se miraron entre si... Fuu levnato la mano y se acerco con Kaze... Kaze y Fuu se acercaron... Ambos se arrodillaron a pies de Takano... Seiryu estaba igual de sorprendido por el aura que emitia todos los chicos... Fuu y Kaze levantaron la mirada cochando con ambos apres de zafiros"

- Somos quienes lucharemos por usted y lo protegeremos incluso con nuestra vida... -Fuu dijo y sonrio-

- Pronto comprendera la relacion que tenemos con usted... Y nuestra pocision... Adios princesa Takano... 

"Ambos se levantaron y con movimientos simples una ventisca se levanto y flores de sakura aparecieron cegando la vista... Seiryu y Takano quedaban cubiertos de petalos de sakura y estaban sorprendidos... Takano no sabia que decir y Seiryu tenia miles de pensamientos"

- _El simbolo de mi reino, siete estrellas, un angel y la espada del sello... Acaso Takano... Acaso los Kagenie son la familia de la vida y la muerte... Sera posible que este unido al un verdadero angel..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuatro semanas despues del atardecer... Templo Kagenie...

"Seiryu observaba a Takano practicar con Jing... Jing evadia facilmente los ataques de Takano pero aun asi se notaba que se estaba cansando y la resistencia de el menor no cedia ni un centimetro"

- _Takano ha aumentado su poder... He visto como ha logrado controlar esa pesada katana... Y cada dia a pesar de crecer no ha perdido su encanto... Realmente parece una niña... _-Seiryu sonrio para si y empezo a brillar adquieriendo su verdadera forma- ¿Quien esta ahi?

"Cuatro formas caninas diversas aparecieron frente a un gran arbol... Una figura felina estaba sobre una rama del arbol y dos formas de arcangel flotaban de lado a lado de el arbol... Seiryu reconocio que cada uno era de un reino distinto y era los holy spirits que estaban unidos a esos pequeños y jovenes ninjas"

- Venimos a declarale fidelidad mi señor... -dijo la voz felina- Todos fuimos rechazados por no servir a quien nuestros gobernantes eligieron... Ellos son todo nuestro mundo... -Seiryu se sorprendio-

- Ellos adoran y darian la vida por la princesa Takano... por su luz... -dijo el uno de los caninos- Dejenos dar la vida para proteger todo lo que usted ama...

- Apenas se que amo... -Seiryu dijo-

- Entonces eso poco que le importa lo protegeremos... quiera usted o no... -dijo otra voz pero esta provenia de uno de los arcangeles-

"Seiryu comprendia... Esos siete guardianes protegerian a Takano por su posicion en la familia y principalmente por el mismo caracter que lograba que lo amaran... Seiryu entonces se dio cuenta... Takano era como el... Daria todo por su familia y por amor... Seiryu asintio y brillo en respuesta... Las siete figuras festejaron y volvieron a sus formas de mascotas y dirigiendose a sus amos... Seiryu de pronto sintio la misma necesidad... No dudo un momento mas y volo hacia Takano... Takano vio como Jing era impactado por Tairen... Entonces miro como Seiryu caia como una estrella fugaz hacia el... Takano solto la espada preparandose para recibirlo... Pero en vez de recibir a el pequeño dragon que solia ser Ryo... Esta vez abrazo a un niño de su edad... De pelo azul celeste y ojos como zafiros claros"

- ¡Permiteme cuidarte y servirte..! ¡Permiteme ser parte de ti..! ¡Permiteme entrar a tu corazon y ser alguien importante en tu vida! -Takano asintio mientras Seiryu lo abrazaba con fuerzas-

"Los siete guardianes sonrieron y notaron que una nueva era para los Kagenie empezaba ese dia... De pronto Seiryu volvia a ser el majestuoso dragon y en su espalda Takano estaba sentado... Se elevo volando entre nubes y Takano sintio que podia abrazar las nubes y tocar las estrellas mientras la luna brillaba como una perla"

___________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Un reencuentro con el destino  
___________________________________________________________________________

__

No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Part of me the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

No importa lo que pienses  
No durará demasiado  
Hasta que estés en mis brazos  
Bajo la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella  
Nos perderemos en el ritmo - tan bueno  
El sentimiento robará tu corazón esta noche

Puedes tratar de resistir  
Intentar esconderte de mi beso  
Pero tu sabes  
Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Profundo en la oscuridad  
Entregarás tu corazón  
Pero tu sabes  
Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
No, no puedes lucharla  
No importa lo que hagas  
La noche va a llegar a ti

No trates entonces  
Nunca vas a ganar

Parte de mi la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella  
Hay un sentimiento mágico - tan bueno  
Robará tu corazón esta noche

___________________________+~*~+___________________________

Nos veremos en el siguiente capi... ahora descansare y despues escribire revenge capi 21 ^^ see yaa!!!


	3. Capitulo 2: Oriente y Occidente, Yo te e...

_Disclaimer: __Beyblade no es mio o sino estaria lleno de yaoi_

Yuuna: gracias y gomen por no actualizar  
**Dayiah: **revenge estara listo pronto espero que para el fin tenga el Sidesory desde la vista de Genbu y byakko y el capi  
**Ale: **thanx... Y NO ME CASE!!!! =-=U no se quien te dijo eso... pero no me caso aun ¬.¬U  
**Tsubaza: **thank you Tsuba-chan n-n y gomen again por no actualizar y ojala los descifres  
**Zei: **99 temo que me degolles en un futuro U por lo que planeo para Takao...  
**Aguila: **es que es una forma de proteccion que se solia usar antes y dije... ahhh de niña se vera lindo... XP

_Advertencia:_  
  
Este capi es puro Rema, ambos tienen las edades correspondientes de Takao y Kai para que se ubiquen... en el siguiente capi preparense por que ya no seran niños XD...

* * *

_------------------------------------&------------------------------------_

_Eyes, like a sunrise  
like a rainfall down my soul  
and I wonder,  
I wonder why you look at me like that   
What you're thinking?  
What's behind  
Don't tell me, but it feels like love  
I'm gonna take this moment   
and make it last forever  
I'm gonna give my heart away   
and pray we'll stay together,  
'Cause you're the one good reason  
You're the only girl that I need  
'Cause you're more beautiful than   
I have ever seen  
I'm gonna take this night  
and make it Evergreen_

_Ojos, como una salida del sol,   
como una lluvia abajo mi alma   
y me pregunto,   
me pregunto por qué me miras así   
Qué estás pensando?   
Qué hay detrás   
No me digas, pero siente como amor   
Voy a tomar este momento   
y hacerlo durar para siempre,   
Voy a regalar mi corazón   
y rezar para que quedemos juntos   
porque eres la razón buena   
eres es la única chica que necesito   
porque que eres la más bonita que he   
visto alguna vez   
Voy a tomar ésta noche   
y hacerla eterna _

------------------------------------&------------------------------------

* * *

ANGEL'S TWILIGHT  
Capitulo 2:  
_Oriente y Occidente... Yo te elijo para siempre_

_

* * *

_

Tierras al norte de china...

"Un joven de pelo rubio cenizo observaba las nuevas tierras frente a el... Lucia un traje sarraceno, de su mano un niño con extrañas ropas se sujetaba fuertemente y su rostro no se vislumbraba por la capucha... Un hombre mayor se acercaba con mirada triste, sus ropas chinas revelaban su cargo de jefe... El rubio comprendio y tomo al pequeño en brazos"

- Gracias...

- Disculpame, no pude hacer que el consejo aceptara... Pero hay esperanza... Mas al este, existe la aldea de Baihuzu, se que ellos les daran refugio...

- Muchas gracias sabio... -El mayor silbo y un hermoso caballo arabe blanco llego mientras una aguila con un extraño simbolo en la frente-

"Ambos subieron y el mayor incito al bello corcel a correr... pasaron muchas horas y el pequeño apenas se habia quejado... el mayor desacelero al llegar a un arrollo... ambos bajarond ejando descansar al corcel... el mayor saco su ehrmosa espada mientras el niño bajaba su capucha, cabellos rubios flotaron en la brisa... sus ojos eran como el cielo y sus mejillas tenian unas pecas que acentuaban su porte de angel... El mayor lo miro y comprendio lo que deseaba el pequeño asintiendo en forma de permiso"

- Puedes bañarte sin problemas Maxi...

"El rubio retiro sus ropas y se acerco a una parte pedregosa... El mayor fue a observar los alrededores buscando... Un medallon brillaba en su pecho y lo dejo caer en las aguas cristalinas... Una pequeña tortuga surgio y miro al pequeño... Ambos empezaron a jugar mientras cerca un jovencito de cabello negro buscaba a su presa"

- Maldita liebre endemoniada... -Un niño chino de ojos dorados y cabello largo ebano miro a su presa escabullirse junto a las plantas de el arrollo- ¡¡Te tengo!!

=SPLASH=

"El chino sostenia entre sus manos una presa, que no era rpecisamente la liebre... Miro aquellos ojos azul cielo entre mechones rubios humedos... Mejillas sonrojadas y su piel al aire libre... El chino sintio que se le subia la sangre a la cabeza mientras el rubio tosia entre sus brazos"

- cof... ¡Sueltame! -la tortuga salto de el agua y se estrello en la cara de el chino tumbandolo- ¡HERMANO! -Max le dio una patada al chino y salio corriendo-

- ¡Espera! -El chino apenas logro retirarse la tortuga cuando miro al rubio correr y poniendose ropas extrañas- Esas ropas no son de ninguna aldea cercana... -De pronto una gota surgio al ver a la tortuga haciendo algo que no era nadar- ¿Desde cuando vuelan?

"Mientras el rubio se tropezaba y se daba de frente contra su hermano... el mayor lucia preocupado y Max miro al aguila de su hermano brillando en los cielos"

- Busca la aldea de Baihuzu...

- Hermano...

- Cuidate Maxi -Max de pronto sintio algo que lo tomaba y era el spiritu en forma de aguila que protegia a su hermano-

- No... Tu debes proteger a mi hermano... ¡VE CON ANGEL! -Max le grito al ave que brillaba en color dorado- ¡GENBU!

"El ave solto a Max mientras volvia con su dueño, un torrente de agua se elevo haciendolo sumergir en el para depositarlo en el piso suavemente... Mientras Angel enfrentaba unos asesinos sarracenos conocidos como jinetes de la muerte sagrada... Max estaba mientras entre la decision de huir o regresar a donde estaba su hermano mientras colocaba su medallon... Max de pronto escucho el golpeteo de un corazon, un corazon ajeno al suyo, cada vez mas fuerte y doloroso para su ser... Angel caia sobre sus rodillas y se sostenia con la espada... La sangre goteaba lentamente hacia el pasto que adquiria una tonalidad oscura al mezclarse con la sangre... Max empezo a correr donde estaba Angel, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el lugar estaba en llamas gracias a esos jinetes de la muerte que los habia perseguido"

- Finalmente te tenemos pequeño... -dijo uno mientras Max miraba las flamas alrededor suyo-

- Creen que una simples flamas me detendran -su voz cambio a una llena de malicia mientras su rostro mostraba total inocencia-

- Por eso debemos matarte -Un hombre bajo de su caballo y miro al pequeño rubio- Tu eres un problema

- Es su fin... -Max murmura mientras tiene la mirada perdida-

"Gritos se escucharon y el joven chino llego a donde provenian, tan solo encontrando cuerpos que dormian para siempre y sin ninguna herida aparente mas que unos cortes en las ropas... Entonces miro alguien a lo lejos... Se acerco temeroso y descubrio a Max llorando sobre un cuerpo... Mientras una lluvia de plumas doradas caian de el cielo"

- Angel... -Sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo por primera vez apeciando los rasgos felinos de el chico- Esta muerto... -Max abrazo al chino quien solo supo responder el abrazo-

- No llores pequeño espiritu...

- Al menos te vengue hermano

- Vamos a mi aldea... -El rubio reacciono empujandolo-

- Baihuzu... Debo encontrar Baihuzu -empezo a caminar sin rumbo y sintio que lo detenian-

- Soy de Baihuzu... -Sonrio el chino- Kon Rei...

"Horas despues Max dormia placidamente en la cama de el chino de quien se habia negado a separarse y Rei no estaba propiamente enojado por eso... Mientras los viejos de la aldea sabian que no se podian negar a refugiar al rubio... Estos discutian en la casa de el concilio"

- Solo tengo una duda -dijo un hombre mayor- Si su ehrmano murio en tierras altas de el arroyo... por que los muertos estaban en las tierras donde el agua se vuelve profunda...

- Por que el es el portador de Genbu... -dijo el mas anciano- Genbu representa los poderes de el agua en su forma mas pura... Por eso...

- Estaban ahogados... -Dijo otro- Rei sabe quien es...

- Aun no... -Los viejos miraron en direccion de la caza de la Casa Kon-

"Mientras Rei miraba las facciones de el rubio, era extraño alguien con esas facciones en esas tierras y sinceramente parecia un espiritu sagrado... Acerco su mano y acaricio alejando los hilos dorados que cubrian parte de la mejilla de el pequeño rubio... Rei se sonrojo y se acerco apoyando su brazo a un lado de la cadera de el rubio quien solo estaba cubierto por la ligera tela de el traje sarraceno... Rei bajo su rostro y acerco su labios a la frente de el pequeño oliendo su piel... Olia a flores acuaticas de las que nacian en los mas puros manantiales... Su piel se sentia como la fina seda y Rei finalmente admiro sus labios de el color de una rosa china... En ese instante el mundo paro para el chino cuando miro los ojos cielo abrirse... Se quedo petrificado y el rubio parpadeo inocentemente ... Tomo con una mano el rostro de el chino y deposito un beso sus labios... Se separo de el volviendo a dormir... Rei se alejo con cuidado y salio mientras sentia emociones desconocidas e indecifrables corriendo por su alma como un torrente electrico... Sentia que su corazon explotar... Deseaba que el rubio que se quedara por siempre a su lado sin saber que en su corazon la semilla de el amor habia nacido"

- ¿Rei?

"Momentos despues Rei caia desmayado mientras su padre lo miraba con una gota... Despues lo levanto y sacudio un poco... Rei empezo a reaccionar y miro a suapdre quien sonreia"

- Espero que te agrade tu nuevo amigo... por que vivira aqui...

- ¡En serio! -Rei salto hacia atras y salio corriendo para informar a todos sus vecinos y amigos-

- Salio como su madre...

"El dia siguiente Rei desperto en el piso dodne paso la noche... Busco al rubio y no lo encontro... Se dio cuenta que el sol apenas salia y miro una silueta contra el sol... Salto por la ventana y corrio hacia aquella cuyos cabellos brillaban fundiendose con el astro rey... Max volteo hacia el y lo miro llegar... El viento soplo y Rei se dio cuenta que estaba junto al lago... Max eposito a la pequeña tortuga que atacara a Rei y volteo a ver al chino... Rei se sonrojo ante el recuerdo... Max se acerco y lo beso de nuevo antes de sentarse en una roca cercana"

- Te elegi... -Max dijo simplemente y Rei se sintio bien sin saber por que- Hoy platique con un amigo... Irias conmigo alguna vez a verlo

- Yo... Si... No se por ue... pero siento que eres todo lo que necesito -Rei dijo y se sonrojo mas fuerte esta vez-

"Max sonrio inocentemente mientras Rei trataba de ocultar su rostro... En las lejanias un aguila dorada y su dueño observaban... Angel se sentia culpable... Pero sabia que era tiempo de que Max siguiera su propio camino como una luz de las sombras vivas... El tenia que regresar y fingir que Max habia muerto y el fallado"

- Cuidate hermano... -Angel murmuro-

- _Igualmente Angel de los cielos dorados _-Angel se sorprendio pero no quizo averiguar-

"Max sonreia mientras se recargaba en el regazo de Rei... su cabellos se regaron sobre las rodillas de Rei y sonrio timidamente... Rei correspondio la sonrisa nervioso mientras sintio escalofrios"

- ¿Pasa algo? -Max puso ojos brillantes y cristalizados mientras Rei ocultaba su mirada-

- Tengo frio... eh... -Max tomo una de sus mascadas y rodeo a Rei con ella quedando ambos muy unidos- ehhh... Maxi...

- Quedate a mi lado... eligeme por favor... -Max murmuro y recargo su cabeza haciendo que Rei asintiera y admirara con el amanecer-

- Yo te elijo Max... -Rei paso su mano por la cintura de el otro sonriendo- _eres mio... Eres mio para siempre... _Te seguire a donde sea... - Rei por primera vez miro el sonrojo en aquellas mejillas palidas-

* * *

------------------------------------&------------------------------------

Touch, like a angel like velvet to my skin  
And I wonder,  
wonder why you wanna stay the night  
what you're dreaming, what's behind,  
don't tell me, but it feels like love  
I'm gonna take this moment   
and make it last forever  
I'm gonna give my heart away   
and pray we'll stay together  
'Cause you're the one good reason  
You're the only girl that I need  
'Cause you're more beautiful than   
I have ever seen  
I'm gonna take this night  
and make it Evergreen  
Don't tell me, but it feels like love

Toque, como un ángel como terciopelo a mi piel  
y me pregunto,   
por que quieres quedarte la noche?   
qué estás soñando, qué hay detrás,   
No me digas, pero se siente como amor   
Voy a tomar este momento   
y hacerlo durar para siempre,   
Voy a regalar mi corazón   
y rezar para que quedemos juntos   
porque eres la razón buena   
eres es la única chica que necesito   
porque que eres la más bonita que he   
visto alguna vez   
Voy a tomar ésta noche  
y hacerla eterna   
No me digas, pero se siente como amor

------------------------------------&------------------------------------

* * *

Gomen si no habia actualizado pero, tuve examenes durisimos, se me vino la propuesta de amtrimonio encima... y dije si, pero no me case!!!!!!!!! ¬-¬U y aparte de fui de vacas al norte y no tenia compu nOnU jojojo bueno gomen y prometo ya volver a actualizar mis fics see yaa!!!


End file.
